La primavera no ah llegado
by Sei-LaRouss
Summary: Mira al horizonte, su vista perdida mientras las estaciones pasan, solo pendiente de que una persona regrese... Sin embargo, ah perdido la nocion del tiempo, cuando piensa que es verano es invierno y cuando es otoño es verano, no entiende porque no recuerda... Ademas... ¿Cuando tuvo Madoka a su bebe? y lo mas importante... ¿A quien esta esperando?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Metal Fight Beyblade no me pertenece en lo mas minimo, esta historia esta echa sin fines de lucro.  
**

* * *

Su vista de color ámbar se encontraba, perdida en el horizonte, debajo de aquel árbol que se encontraba protegiéndole de la nieve que caía en ese momento.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? ¿1 año? ¿2 años?... No lo sabía realmente, por alguna razón su noción del tiempo se perdió de un momento a otro, cuando era de noche para él era de día, en ocasiones despertaba 1 horas después de haber despertado y pensaba que había pasado una semana, el lunes creía que era miércoles y el miércoles domingo… Todo se perdió, ni siquiera sabía el número del día en el que vivía.

-¿Ginga?-

El mencionado de cabellos rojos reconoció la voz al instante, pero solo agacho un poco más su cabeza para ocultarla en su bufanda, sin perder de vista el horizonte.

-Si sigues aquí te resfriaras-

Continúo hablando aquel joven que acababa de llegar. No entendía, no comprendía, no era capaz de darse cuenta de la razón del porque sus amigos lo trataban de esa manera, no entendía porque de un momento a otro le comenzaron a tratar de manera especial y algo nerviosos… ¡Sobre todo Madoka!, más bien, a quien deberían de tratar de esa forma debería de ser a ella, después de todo ya tenía un bebe…

-¡Ginga!-

-¡¿Qué?!- respondió enfadado el de cabellos rojos, mirando directamente a Tsubasa, quien le había gritado y era quien le acompañaba en aquel paisaje helado

-Ya llegamos a tu casa-respondió tranquilo el águila, intentando no alterar a Ginga y mirándolo con profunda tristeza… ¿O era compasión?

-¿Eh?...-

Ginga miro sorprendido la casa que compartía con su padre y que también por alguna extraña razón era habitada por Madoka y él bebe, miro asombrado la casa –como si fuera la primera vez que la había visto- y después giro su mirada a Tsubasa

-¿Cuándo comenzamos a caminar?-

-…-Tsubasa le miro por un instante y después se tallo los ojos, como si quisiera evitar las ganas de llorar- Cuando llegue a tu lado en aquella colina, te dije que te resfriarías y me dijiste que era cierto, así que te recomendé que viniéramos a tu casa y asentiste… ¿Recuerdas?

De la manera más amable y calmada, Tsubasa intento explicarle las cosas a su amigo, quien solo le miraba como si no entendiera nada… Pero bien sabía que el problema no era entender…

-Mejor olvídalo-recomendó el de cabellos plateados empujando a Ginga a su casa- En mi opinión deberías de entrar antes de que te resfríes...

Dicho lo último el águila dejo de empujar al poseedor de Pegasus y decidió entonces echarse a correr… Ya era algo tarde y aun debía de buscar los regalos de navidad para Yu, a fin de cuentas era 22 de Diciembre.

Ginga Hagane, se quedó de pie frente a la puerta que era el portal para unir la calle con su casa, tuvo algo de miedo e inseguridad, pero aun así abrió la puerta y espero no tener otra distracción como la que acababa de tener, no entendía como le podía pasar ese tipo de cosas seguido, el mismo Kenta ya se lo había echo ver, y su padre lucia preocupado, aunque era algo difícil ver entre su sonrisa la preocupación que tenía… Pero los ojos siempre dicen la verdad.

-¡Arriba Kinyo! ¡Arriba Kinyo!-cantaba animadamente Ryo Hagane, mientras alzaba sobre su cabeza a un lindo bebe de apenas 1 año y 2 meses, quien reía animadamente.

El pequeño Kinyo tenía un nombre extraño, pero no por eso dejaba de ser lindo, sus facciones eran un tanto parecidas a las de Ginga y su padre, sus ojos eran de un azul cielo, tan cristalino que era seguro que podrías guardar el cielo en esos ojos…

-¡Hijo! Qué bueno que volviste- exclamo Ryo, quien obviamente ya tenía sus años pero no por eso dejaba de ser tan activo, más bien, sonreía por hacer sonreír y reír al pequeño bebe quien parecía ni más ni menos que su nieto.

-Ginga…-saludo Madoka en un susurro, solo para después dirigir su mirada al bebe y levantarse del sillón donde había estado observando como Ryo jugaba con Kinyo-Creo que… Ya es algo tarde…

Comenzó a decir la chica solo para recibir una respuesta afirmativa por parte de Ryo, quien le entrego al dulce bebe en los brazos, con otro susurro Madoka se despidió de Ginga para ponerle quien sabe cuántas cosas encima a ella y a él bebe, para salir de aquel hogar.

Ginga solo miro como él bebe le miraba como una sonrisa, por un instante tuvo un extraño sentimiento y se tocó la parte de abajo del ombligo, respiro profundo y sintió una extrema tristeza.

**_¿Qué era lo que no recordaba?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Metal Fight Beyblade no me pertenece en lo mas minimo, esta historia esta echa sin fines de lucro.  
_**

**_Nota: Mas que lagunas mentales, Ginga perdio su sentido del tiempo ._.  
_**

**_Nota 2: ¡Wii! Subire el fandub de "Proyect Ma"... Diablos, ocupo una vida social ._.  
_**

_**Nota 3: Lo que este en cursiva son recuerdos. **  
_

_**Nota 4: Si hay alguna duda se esperan hasta los siguientes capitulos XD  
**_

* * *

_-Ginga… Tengo que irme por un tiempo… __Pero les prometo que volveré__-_

_El de cabellos rojizos y ojos dorados le miro con los ojos llorosos pero le sonrio y asintió_

_-Entiendo… ¿Cuándo volverás?...-pregunto con una amable sonrisa_

_-Llegare en el mismo momento que la primavera- respondió el de cabellos verdes con una sonrisa en su rostro, acariciando con amor la mejilla de Ginga._

Miro a lo lejos, en espera de alguna señal, algún aviso, lo que fuera…

Pero no había nada.

Sentía el inmenso calor dar con todo lo que tenía en aquel mes de Julio, totalmente caluroso, día que uno deseaba ir a la playa o algo similar… Se giró levemente al sentir el aire en sus cabellos rojizos, y vio como a lo lejos sus amigos le veían con una sonrisa, aunque algunos de ellos le miraban con preocupación. Miro como el pequeño niño de ahor meses reía con las caras que hacia Yu para divertirle…

Era refrescante verlos a todos, pero… Se sentía algo extraño… Así que se giró nuevamente…

-¿No te gusta la comida?-

Ginga se sobresaltó de inmediato al escuchar la voz de Benkei y preguntarle sobre la hamburguesa que se encontraba frente a él y que aun ni siquiera había tocado.

-¿…?- El de ojos dorados se quedó pensativo y se alzó de inmediato en donde se había encontrado sentado, miro hacia la ventana y noto que ya era de noche, entonces miro sus manos y todo el lugar, sintió un agradable calor… ¿Calor? ¿Agradable?-¿Kenta?

-¡Sí!... ¿Ocurre algo, Ginga?- pregunto Kenta que se encontraba sentado a su lado notando la forma en la que actuaba Ginga, quien miraba todo a su alrededor como si no supiera que pasaba

-¿Que es hoy?- pregunto ido el de cabellos rojizos, mientras miraba las cosas de fiesta y escuchaba las risas de Tsubasa, Yu y Madoka a lo lejos, también diviso a su padre colgando una pequeña piñata con forma de Pegaso.

-Hoy es 29 de Octubre y son las 9:30 de la noche-respondió rápidamente el amigo de Ginga, quien sabía al igual que el resto el problema que tenía su amigo

-¿Octubre?... ¿No era Julio?-pregunto desconcertado, recibiendo una mirada amable por parte de Kenta, ignorando por completo la reacción de Benkei

-No Ginga… Ya pasaron 4 meses… ¡Pero! No importa, vamos, come algo- Kenta sonrio amablemente mientras le señalaba la hamburguesa que le pertenecía

-Está bien…-respondió un tanto extrañado-… Y… ¿Que celebramos?

El de ojos dorados y cabellos rojizos dio una mordida a su hamburguesa y continuo mirando a su alrededor, viendo a lo lejos quien parecía ser Masamune –intentando obtener el palo de la piñata- y Chao Xin quien parecía estarse burlando del primero.

-Hoy…_Celebramos el cumpleaños de Kinyo…-_

_El de cabellos rojizos se quedó pensando por un momento, un solo instante sin interés alguno, miro su hamburguesa –la cual había dejado en el plato- y cerró los ojos por un momento…_

Los abrió nuevamente y miro desinteresado el blanco cielo que se erguía sobre él, miro con tristeza todo a su alrededor y finalmente se sentó en el lugar donde se encontraba.

¿Quién era ese bebe? ¿Cuándo tuvo Madoka a ese niño? ¿Por qué su padre era muy apegado a ese niño? ¿Por qué sentía que estaba olvidando algo importante?

Suspiro con molestia y se masajeo el puente de la nariz, solo para volver a observar el paisaje helado que dominaba por completo aquel lugar, y bajo la vista hacia sus manos… Las miro tranquilamente pero a la vez preocupado...

-¡Hey Ginga!- grito alguien cerca de donde se encontraba

El recién nombrado se giró hacia atrás y noto a su amigo… Hyoma.

-Hola…-respondió sin mucho ánimo el de cabellos rojizos, mientras su amigo de cabellos blancos se sentaba a su lado sin haber sido invitado

-He oído que estas un poco deprimido…-comenzó a decir Hyoma- Solo…Vine a decirte que aunque Pegasus ya no este contigo, nosotros seguimos aquí y jamás nos iremos

Ginga se sobresaltó de inmediato… ¿Pegasus?

-¿Qué? No… Eso no es…- preocupado y alterado, Ginga comenzó a buscar el Beyblade de dicha bestia mítica entre sus ropas… Pero no lo encontró- Pero… ¿Cuándo?

-Tu… ¿No te acuerdas?-pregunto Hyoma, bajando un poco su rostro para ver el de Ginga

-Cuando… ¿Cuándo se fue?- fue ahora el turno de Hagane para preguntar, mirando directamente a Hyoma

-Se fue el…_20 de Febrero-_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece en lo mas minimo.**

**Nota: ¡Fuuuu-! Este capitulo a mi parecer me quedo de p... ma- xD. Espero que lo disfruten asi como yo disfrute escribirlo.  
**

* * *

-¿Qué tiene de importante el 20 de febrero?-

Madoka dejó caer el plato de porcelana que había estado lavando, dejando que se destruyera en miles de pedazos sin poder hacer nada al respecto. De pie detrás de ella se encontraba Ginga Hagane… Quien le miraba como si le estuviera culpando de ocultarle algo importante.

Aunque claro, no era la única que guardaba secretos.

-¿Cu…?... ¿Cuándo llegaste?-

La joven de cabellos marrones rojizos, hizo un intento de sonrisa mientras se secaba las manos, mas sin embargo se quedó donde se encontraba, respirando de forma agitada como si en ese instante Ginga Hagane le fuese a reclamar algo que no tiene ni tendría sentido.

-¿Qué tiene de importante el 20 de febrero?-

Aun así, la persona frente a ella solo repetía esa frase, como si realmente ya se hubiese vuelto loco… Contuvo las ansias de gritar mientras su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, sin ser capaz de decir lo que realmente debería de decir prefirió entonces pasarle el problema a otra persona.

-No sería mejor… Que le preguntaras a tu padre- Pregunto y recomendó Madoka al notar que Ginga esperaba una respuesta de su parte… Pero era obvio que no la obtendría

-No…-

Menciono Ginga con nervios mientras daba un paso hacia atrás y sentía como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones y no era capaz de entrar… Sentía que se ahogaba

-Hemos estado ocultándotelo…-continuo diciendo el padre de Ginga, intentando acercarse a su hijo sin ningún éxito-… Ginga, sé que es difícil… Pero es la verdad

-Pero… El… ¡Él dijo que volvería!-bramo con violencia el menor mientras negaba y movía su cabeza de un lado a otro- ¡No puede ser verdad!

-¡Hijo! ¡Escúchame!-llamo Ryo al menor en el hogar, mas sin embargo no logro tranquilizarlo

-¡No es verdad!- volvió a gritar Ginga mientras salía corriendo de la casa

Detrás de él se encontraba su padre, quien le gritaba y le pedía que se detuviera, que lo escuchara… Pero no podía, no quería, lo que decía su padre era mentira, no podía ser verdad… Él estaba bien, él iba a volver, ¡el regresaría antes de la primavera…!

_Corría desesperado mientras el agua le daba en el rostro, desde el día de ayer se había puesto a llover y no había podido ir a ver el horizonte junto a su pequeño Kinyo para esperar al segundo padre de este… Esta lluvia… ¿Acaso el cielo también lloraba?_

_-¡Ginga!-grito Ryo Hagane mientras corría detrás de su hijo… Había sido una suerte que Yu había ido a visitarlo- ¡Hijo! ¡Escúchame!_

_Ambas personas con cabello rojo corrían por las calles, chocando con la gente y resbalando en las esquinas debido a la lluvia… En un momento Ginga entro en un callejón donde se encargó de tirar varios botes de basura para distraer a su padre… Objetivo que de manera asombrosa logro obtener_

_Finalmente llego… Pero aun así no se detuvo, entro rápidamente al hospital, miro a todos lados a todas las personas… Y comenzó a gritar, gritaba su nombre, esperaba verlo ahí… Quería verlo ahí sentado –aunque estuviere envuelto en vendajes- o al menos en una habitación… Pero lo quería ver respirar…_

_Una enfermera se acercó a él y lo tranquilo, después de unos minutos donde se sentó la joven muchacha le pregunto si le podía ayudar… Y así lo hizo._

_Ginga Hagane jamás había sentido tanto miedo y ganas de llorar._

_Ginga Hagane esperaba que solo fuera una broma… Que no fuera real._

_Pero lo era._

_Entro al amplio cuarto siguiendo a la enfermera, ella lo encamino hacia un punto específico de la habitación, después de unos minutos que para Ginga fueron eternos, la enfermera hablo antes de bajar el papel que cubría al –lamentablemente- muerto._

_-¿Realmente desea verlo?-_

_-…-Ginga tembló antes de contestar, incluso antes verlo ya estaba llorando, pero ya había llegado y no se iba a echar hacia atrás, debía de comprobar que no era verdad- Si_

_La enfermera trago saliva, como si supiera que algo malo fuera a pasar… Pero no tenía más opciones…_

Abrió sus ojos lentamente… Al principio lo vio todo borroso pero poco a poco su vista se fue acostumbrando a todo y entonces noto que se encontraba en una habitación totalmente de color blanco… Hizo un intento por mover sus manos pero entonces descubrió que se encontraba amarrado a la cama…

Respiro profundo… Exhalo…

Y entonces también noto que tenía una mascarilla de oxígeno y que se encontraba conectado a quien sabe cuántas cosas… Miro a su derecha y encontro a su padre, quien por alguna razón se estaba despertando.

-¡Hijo! ¡Despertaste!-exclamo feliz Ryo Hagane, besando la frente de Ginga quien volvió a hacer otro descubrimiento… Tenía vendas en su cabeza.

Por último, miro a su padre con los ojos llorosos, y entonces pregunto.

-¿Y Kyouya? ¿Ya volvió? ¿Ya está aquí, verdad?-lo último lo dijo un poco más ilusionado mientras sonreía y hacia un vano intento por moverse en aquella cama donde se encontraba retenido

Ryo guardo silencio mientras pensaba en cómo responderle a su hijo, miro las heridas que este tenía y después el rostro de ilusión que poseía…

-No… Aun no llega…-

Ginga continúo sonriendo mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Ya volverá… El siempre cumple lo que promete-

El padre de Ginga no supo si sentirse feliz o triste… ¿Estaba feliz de que Ginga estuviera vivo? ¿O estaba triste de que –en efecto- su hijo estuviese vivo?...

Siendo sincero consigo mismo… Estaba triste


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Beyblade ni sus personaje me pertenecene en lo mas minimo.

NOTA: Ya puedo morir en paz *-*_  
_

* * *

_Se movió de forma molesta en donde se encontraba y a la vez intento abrir sus ojos… Pero no obtuvo ningún resultado en sus intentos, se sentía sumamente cansado en aquel momento que hacer algún esfuerzo era –en cierta forma- un reto._

_Pensó detenidamente en donde podría estar, hacia una semana que había salido del hospital, rememoro en su mente lo último que había escuchado._

_Un grito, la bocina de algún auto o camión, un fuerte golpe y al final nada._

_Por un momento se mantuvo intranquilo, asustado, ¿Acaso había muerto? ¿Acaso cruzo la calle sin mirar y un camión le golpe dejándolo gravemente herido con una hemorragia interna que lo mato? __**(1)**_

_-Ginga-_

_Alguien lo llamaba, una persona le estaba hablando… Y creía saber de quién era esa voz, así que hizo un nuevo intento –ahora desesperado- por abrir los ojos y levantarse de ahí._

_-¡Ginga!-_

_Se intentó girar en donde se encontraba, y finalmente logro abrir los ojos y sentarse de forma sorpresiva, como si de repente todas sus fuerzas hubiesen vuelto de golpe de manera inexplicable._

_-¡Ginga!-_

_Miro al frente…_

**-Hoy**, estamos aquí reunidos, amigos, familia, conocidos y demás, para despedir a Ginga Hagane de este mundo donde vivió con nosotros…-

Todas las personas presentes, e incluso los animales se encontraban vestidos de negro en aquel momento, **Ryo Hagane** cargaba a su único nieto **Kinyo Tategami Hagane**, mientras las personas de más confianza –**Yu**, **Tsubasa**, **Madoka**, **Kenta**, **Benkei**- permanecían a su lado lamentando aquella pérdida.

Hacía casi 2 años **(2)** que el yerno de Ryo y esposo de Ginga había muerto, y justo en ese momento donde Kinyo poseía la edad de 2 años y 3 meses el único padre que le quedaba… Había muerto.

Los presentes decían que había sido un accidente, los más cercanos e incluso el mismo Ryo piensan que fue un suicido, pero nadie había visto lo que Ginga vio y probablemente nadie sabría que había pasado por la mente del hijo único de Ryo en sus últimas respiraciones en este mundo.

-… No solo como blader, sino también como persona, fue que Ginga Hagane se convirtió en un gran amigo y compañero…-Decía Kenta con determinación mientras miraba al cielo, donde esperaba que Ginga se encontrara.

-…Ya habíamos perdido a una gran persona hace un tiempo, y ahora Ginga también se nos ha ido, pero sabemos que al menos los dos están juntos y se cuidaran entre ellos…- Benkei si lloraba, ya había perdido a Kyouya a quien siempre había admirado y ahora Ginga también los abandonaba.

-…Lo extrañaremos mucho… Los extrañaremos…- Yu no podía contenerse, incluso al pasar para hablar había tenido que hacerlo junto a Tsubasa, pero el más pequeño ya no podía ni hablar por la tristeza que se encontraba consumiéndolo de manera lenta.

-… En nuestra mente siempre permanecerá la memoria de Ginga Hagane y la de Kyouya Tategami como ya lo había comentado… Mientras sigamos pensando en ellos, su memoria, recuerdo y enseñanzas permanecerán vivas por siempre- Fue el turno de Tsubasa que ahora cargaba a Yu quien no podía parar de llorar.

-En este día estamos tristes-comenzó a decir Madoka, que era la última que faltaba de hablar aquel triste día- unos más que otros, eso es obvio, pero ninguno de nosotros caerá hacia la tristeza por la perdida, porque sabemos que ahora está en un lugar mejor y con alguien a quien añoraba ver… Ahora solo nos queda ver el futuro y criar lo último que nos dejaron estas dos maravillosas personas.

Al igual que en el entierro de **Kyouya**, Hagane Ryo se negó a hablar o decir algo, porque simplemente no le salían las palabras para nada… Pero eso sí, tomo una flor, y tomo un puñado de tierra –mientras Madoka le cuidaba a Kinyo- y la lanzo hacia el ataúd que se encontraba ya en el fondo de la fosa…

Fue entonces que comenzaron a enterrar a Ginga… Mientras una que otra persona miraba hacia la derecha de la tumba.

"**Kyouya Tategami**

**~199X-20XX-**

**Descansa aquí un poderoso León, el Rey de los Tornados"**

_-¡Kyouya!- Ginga corrió hacia la persona nombrada que le esperaba con una sonrisa y con los brazos abiertos._

_En un solo instante ambos yacían en el suelo mientras el de cabellos rojos lloraba y pedía que no fuera una mentira ni una ilusión._

_-¿Que pasa Ginga?-pregunto con tranquilidad el de cabellos verdes- Esto no es una ilusión, es real…_

_-Lo se…- contesto Ginga mientras Kyouya acercaba sus rostros- Te extrañe mucho._

_-Yo también-_

_Kyouya Tategami sabía que estaban muertos, lo supo desde el día en que murió y se quedó en su propio paraíso… Por una vez tuvo oportunidad de ir y ver a Ginga, pero lo que vio no le gustó, más bien le entristeció…_

_Al final, se hizo visible ante de Ginga en medio de la calle, y le extendió la mano… El de cabellos rojos no miro el semáforo y solo corrió hacia Kyouya… _

_Ginga murió –en cierta forma- por culpa de Kyouya, pero al menos ahora era feliz._

_-Ginga, ¿Dónde crees que estamos?- más calmados y recostados bajo un árbol, Kyouya comenzó a hablar_

_-No lo sé, pero no importa mientras este contigo-_

_Kyouya no respondió… Lo mejor sería darle tiempo antes de decirle la verdad…_

* * *

**Aclaraciones de la autora:  
**

**1.-No me pregunten de que murio Ginga, el mismo lo explico.  
**

**2.-¡Aaaa! ¡Ignoren las fechas! ¿Si? batallo mucho y me desespero u_u**

**por ultimo, para que sepan mas o menos donde se encontraban Ginga y Kyouya, les recomiendo ver la pelicula "Mas alla de los sueños"... Dios, llore como no tienen idea u_u**_  
_


End file.
